


Who is Sammy Stevens?

by TametsiTandem



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TametsiTandem/pseuds/TametsiTandem
Summary: A random tattling about the background of Sammy Stevens- not particularly good, but not terrible.





	

Who is Sammy Stevens????

The question didn’t bother him just because it meant Ben didn’t trust him- his best friend of two years. It bothered him because he had no way of answering. He didn’t know who Sammy Stevens was- he didn’t know jack shit about who he was as a person. Sammy Stevens had once been Shotgun Sammy, a radio personality that would have titilated the likes of Gwendolyn the Racist Witch, and shocked the living, nagging breath out of Cynthia Higgenbottom.

He hadn’t really believed in the shit he spewed during that part of his life, but he said it all to fit in. To keep the job he wanted. He had always wanted to be a radio host- that much he knew. He enjoyed the thought of broadcasting his every thought and communicating to others, of being on the same frequency for once in his life. It was tough, when he had first moved to King Falls. Shotgun Sammy had failed him. The hardened frat-boy armour he had put upon himself to fit in had cracked.

It all started in community college- his parents, two hard working, middle-classed, normal people had shook their head at his at his childhood antics, of setting up a fake little recording studio in his room, where he would try his hardest to sound like the radio announcers that played whenever his father was in the car- as his mother only ever listened to boring music stations, the likes of which, were worse than Chet’s Jazz. Had insisted that he was to attend college, as no son of theirs wasn’t going to bum around life without at least a small degree, why couldn’t he be like his older brother, Dean, who was on his way to becoming a successful lawyer.

It was at school that he joined the college’s radio station- McKenzie radio. It was a land of boys who wanted to be manly men (but not a man’s man’s man, they were the type of boys that Ron would probably break in half with all their “no homoing” around), and girls that they degraded. So, small little Sammy Stevens, the radio obsessed loner, became Shotgun Sammy, a wise-cracking, devil behind the microphone. 

It was the start of the worst five years of his life. Five, because there were times he was too drunk to know which way was up, and failed a whole ton of his radio correspondent courses and media relations classes. He found alcohol really helped him get into the persona that the other guys seemed to actually be.

When he finally left McKenzie Radio, and the college, he had really hoped that he would be able to move on from those years- maybe, settle down with a good radio station in a nice town, get a steady boyfriend, and live life as himself- the self he believed he wanted to be. But it wasn’t meant to be- every station that he applied to work at either didn’t want him based upon his past, or wanted Shotgun Sammy. He was forced to continue on playing a character he never was.

Beaten down, Sammy continued on, working at station after station, never really staying- if he deviated from Shotgun Sammy at any point- a few mentions of interest in a conspiracy theory here, a refusal to say some rather choice, Gwendolyn-loved words there, and a spiteful ex-calling in spewing hatred at the last job, he was a goner from every single one. Nobody wanted just plain Sammy. This went on another three-four years, he wasn’t completely sure. It was a darker period in his life than McKenzie Radio. But by then, his family was sick of it. 

His parents thought he was a failure, especially in comparison to his brother. Dean, however, believed in him. Called him up after he lost his job at Jack-in-the-Box Jesus know’s station, and told him to sober up. It kind of hit him in the right spot. He didn’t want to be a failure anymore. He didn’t want to drift aimlessly for the rest of his life, like a ghost-sorry, apparition or whatever it was that Ben was constantly correcting him with. So he sobered up on his brother’s dime, and his brother visited him when he was ready to get out, and handed him a newspaper clipping of a job in the middle of no where. King Falls AM.

He took the job, and became so much more than Shotgun Sammy. He became Sammy Stevens, best friend of Ben Arnold. And that’s all he really knew about himself.


End file.
